Sleeping Beauty
by JayBee-Bug
Summary: My little fantasy of how Spike wakes Buffy up in "Weight of the World". *grins*


****

Title: Sleeping Beauty 

****

Author: JayBee

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Category: B/S 'ship

****

Setting/Spoilers: "Weight of the World", to replace the first scene which was comatose-Buf sitting on the chair. Not that there was anything wrong with that scene. Oh, it was perfect. But this is just a What-If story. 

****

Summary: My little fantasy of how Spike wakes Buffy up. *grins*

****

Feedback: Feedback is why I get up every morning. (well. *almost* every morning): jaybee_bug@yahoo.com

****

Distribution Statement: Always, luv. Just keep the name and e-mail attached. ;)

****

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon is God of the Buffyverse, actors and actresses the powerful deities, and the people with the Trademarks and Contracts are . . . um . . . heh. Well yea, whatever. ;oD

-------------------------------------------------------

"Buffy. Buffy. Buffy. Buffy. Buffy. Buffy. Buffy. Buffy. Buffy. Buffy. Buf--"

__

"Shut UP already! ! "

Anya gave an irritated glance in the direction of the peroxide blonde vampire. 

"Why? "

Speaking through clenched teeth, Spike tried desperately to keep his temper in check. 

"Because it obviously. Is bloody well. Not. Working. "

"What else am I supposed to do? "

When her question simply hung in the air for a moment, with Spike only glaring at her, she turned back to face the Slayer and continued her chanting. Spike growled and bit down on his tongue. Hard. 

Looking extremely haggard and torn, uncertain as what he should be doing, was Xander, standing in the doorway, watching the exchange. Now he sighed. 

"Look, An, you know out of all the people here, I'm the one who's least likely to agree with Dead Boy Jr. over here, but-- _cut it out! "_

Anya looked from Xander to Buffy again, tilted her head at the blonde, and tried one more puzzled sounding "Buffy? " before getting up with an obviously annoyed sigh. 

"I don't think she's going to wake up, " Anya offered her boyfriend as she approached. He shook his head, in a mixture of annoyance and frustration. 

"Willow said she had this idea for a spell-- I'm, gonna go check on her . . . " he muttered vaguely, giving Buffy a sympathetic look, as if expecting her to just suddenly burst out laughing at the horrible prank she was playing. No such luck. The troubled boy disappeared from the doorway. Anya glanced back into the room, at the vampire who was leaning against the far wall, smoking. He gave her a look as she stared at him. 

"What? "

"You-you can watch her, ok? I want to see what the others are doing. "

Spike just shrugged. "Sure, yeah. I'll give a yell if she blinks or something. "

Anya nodded, mostly to assure herself. "Yeah. That's not hard. You can do that. You don't think they'd mind, right? "

"Mind what? "

"You. Staying here. Only one watching her. "

He gave another shrug. Giving up, the ex-demon just turned and left the room as well. 

Dropping the cigarette butt on the ground, Spike crushed it with the toe of his shoe, and took his time getting out a new one, as he called out in a conversational tone. 

"So, Buffy, looks like it's just you and me, eh? "

There was, of course, no response from the comatose girl. 

"Guess that means I can say what I like then. "

He paused, glancing to make sure Anya had indeed shut the door, and lit his cigarette. 

Walking casually over, he peered at her as if examining a very bizarre demon. She was completely out of it, and it was hard for him to comprehend that. He slowly stuck his hand out and waved it in front of her face, back and forth, and shook his head in disbelief. 

"That's really freaky, Slayer. You got to snap out of it. "

Giving the door a backwards glance, he added, 

"'Cos I really don't think that witch is gonna be able to do it. No offense or anything . . . " he paused when he realized she couldn't yell back at him or even deliver an angry glare. 

"Well, guess you can't take offense right now, can you? "

He frowned at her. She was just sitting in that chair Red had put her in, completely frozen like a statue. Staring blankly ahead. Almost zombie-like. 

Spike snapped his fingers in front of her a couple times. 

"Come on, wake up! Time to be off to save the world, Slayer, " he said with false enthusiasm. He got nothing, of course. 

Chuckling dryly, he muttered to himself. 

"Like talking to a brick wall. Guess not much has changed after all. "

He turned to pace in front of her, taking slow, thoughtful drafts of the cigarette as he went. 

"'Cept you can't punch me through the wall anymore. Well, at least that's an improvement, " he said aimlessly. 

"I mean, sure, for a while that would be nice. But then it'll get pretty boring. We'll have to dust you once a week, and s'hard to strike fear in the dead heart of the enemy with _that_ gaze. "

He looked at her as if expecting an answer. 

"Although I admit it's starting to creep me out a bit. Hah, imagine that. Getting the heebie-jeebies. Pretty bloody pathetic, isn't it? "

He grinned at her. "Not much for conversation, are you? Probably would tell me to piss off right about now. Yeah, I can just see your face like that. All pouty and angry-looking. Eyes narrowed like a cat's. Trying your best to look as dangerous as possible. Scare me off, I guess. "

He dropped his voice to a stage whisper, as if it really made a difference to her. 

"But the thing is, Slayer, that's when you were the most damn beautiful. "

He gazed at her, almost half-expecting the girl to suddenly come out and stake him like that. 

But she didn't. 

She just sat there. 

He frowned again in dismay, the realization of her state finally sinking in. What if she didn't wake up? What if she really had blown a fuse up there in that Slayer mind of hers and was going to be as conversational as a pineapple for the rest of her days? 

Which wouldn't be very long, considering Glory now had the Key with no Slayer around to stop her from ending the world as they knew it. 

Taking a few quick steps up to her, he looked at her with this newfound concern, searching for any sign of life. He spoke in a soft, almost begging tone. 

"C'mon, Slayer, you got to come to here. Everyone needs you. "

He got down on a knee to speak to her face-to-face, the worry in his voice soon shifting to anger. 

"Slayer. Listen to me. Wake. UP! "

He growled with frustration. 

"Don't you bloody ignore me when I'm talking to you! "

Her glassy eyes reflected the wall behind him, unblinking, with a completely indifferent expression still on her face. He started to shake her shoulders with desperation. 

"Snap out of it! Wake _up_ already! C'mon, Slayer! "

He paused, studying her closely, but she just sat there, unfazed. He gave another irritated snarl. 

"What? So that's it then? You're just gonna sit here and let the world end, is that it? All because you've had a crummy day? Well I tell you what, Slayer, my day hasn't been much of a _picnic_ either! "

His angry outburst fell on depth ears. 

"You just got to _move on_, and _wake up_, damn it! Things happen! Look, we can't expect to give Dawn a chance with you acting like the world's biggest doorstop here! "

He narrowed his eyes in disgust at her. 

"How could you do this to her? To everyone? I thought you stronger than this. _Now is not the bloody time to wallow in self-pity! "_

Buffy didn't have much of an opinion to give him. He was glaring back at her, as if willing her to respond, as if his angry glare could just bring her out of the trance. He let out a breath he didn't really have, suddenly gazing to the floor in defeat. 

"Who am I kidding. You've taken more than any Slayers has. With all these friends and all to worry about, care for. I don't see how you can do it. "

He gazed back up at her immobile forum with a soft look. 

"I don't see how you can stand it, day in, day out, knowing you're not only responsible for the world, but for these kid's survival rates as well. The Others, they always gave themselves completely to their task. Without question. But you . . . "

He let his sentence hang a moment. 

"You never gave your heart into it. Slayer. "

After his tender speech, there was neither a blink nor a flinch from the girl he was talking to. Just the cold, hard, continuos stare into space. Spike gave a shaky sigh as he brought himself back to his feet. 

"Guess this aint' gonna work after all. Thought I'd just talk you back into being. T'ch. What is wrong with me? "

Buffy didn't offer one of the many things she no doubt had on her list of Things Wrong With Spike. It was weird to not hear his statement followed by her snappy rebuttal. Didn't sound quite right. 

Sighing, he leaned back against the wall were he started, watching her as he puffed diligently away at the remainder of his cigarette, as if planning to burn a hole through her head with his eyes. She didn't seem to take notice to his intense gaze, for she didn't shift uncomfortably or turn to snap at him. He sighed again. 

"Got to stop the whole sighing thing. Thought I gave it up a long time ago. Should just stop the whole breathing act, period. " he muttered, running out of things to talk about to his lifeless Buffy. 

His. Damn it. Why did this have to happen to her? 

"I wish you listened to me more often, Slayer. I really do. "

"It would of been different. This probably wouldn't of happened. "

He looked at her, completely dishearted and starting to fill with more selfish thoughts. He didn't want her like this, and not because the world was about to end. That's why the others wanted her awake. No, he didn't want her like this because she didn't deserve it. 

Because he was in love with her, and he was going to keep the others from wearing her out like some battery. Just to be casually tossed aside, only to be replaced by the next one. Burnt out? No problem, we'll just pick a new Chosen One. As many as you bloody need. 

He was at her side again, overwhelmed with the sudden surge of misery and desolance to sweep through him, at the idea of her never waking up. 

"May be the last time I can do this, Slayer, " he said in an almost inaudible tone, cautiously reaching out. 

"May be the only time I can do this, " he whispered, as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and simply marveled at the beauty of her face. Without worry. He could get as close as he liked; she was dead inside. 

"No, " he murmured. "Not dead. I know what that's like and this isn't it. Can't be. "

Her delicate-looking forum, which was so misleading, still rested completely stationary, eyes determined to stay plainly ahead. She did not flinch at his touch now, and for a short moment he was almost glad she was like this. Black-tipped fingers grazed her pale cheek, her jawline. 

"Wake up, sleeping beauty, " he muttered with a gentleness that startled even himself. 

"Because I don't think I can do it for you. "

His quiet message did not seem to reach her. He continued to trace a light path across her soft skin, as if his simple touch would be enough to revive the girl. But this was in vain as well. 

He suddenly had an idea, licking his lips unconsciously. But no. It was stupid-ridiculous. Besides. If one of those 'Scoobies' trooped in, he'd have a stake through his heart for sure. 

But . . . maybe . . . maybe it would work . . . 

He got up and backed off a pace, as if afraid his own actions would decide for him. That just wouldn't be right, Spike. C'mon, think about this here . . . 

Since _when_ did we start growing a conscience here? _Right? _Who cares? She's a _vegetable_, for crying out loud! Might as well try everything! 

He frowned. The vampire really was running out of options and he wouldn't be happy unless he tried everything that crossed his mind. 

"Oh, stop doubting yerself, you wanker, " he muttered with annoyance at himself. Carefully approaching again, he spoke to her out of habit, constantly forgetting she could not hear. 

"Sorry 'bout this, Slayer. Really. Well, maybe not. "

He gave a wry grin. 

"But you know the stories. Prince Charming and all. Got to save the princess and whatelse. Kind of weird, really, that I even remember reading that story . . . "

He shook his head. "Right. Well. Got to wake Sleepin' Beauty with a kiss. S'only thing I can think of left. Mebbe it had some grounds of truth to the tale. Y'know. And-"

Realizing he was babbling, Spike halted mid-sentence. 

"Right. Well. Best shut up and . . . yeah. "

Once the vampire made his mind up, there was no turning back or no doubting himself. So he reached out without hesitation and lightly tilted her chin up, leaned in, and kissed her. 

She was stiff and motionless beneath him, as he probably should of expected, but he carried on anyway, almost as if to breathe life into her; slowly, tenderly, he tugged at her lips, and slid his tongue along her teeth, asking to be let in. She seemed to soften and loosen from under him and the next moment he was leisurely exploring the crevices inside her mouth. He was very deliberate and methodical about it, wanting to relish what would perhaps be the only time he could do this, shoving Buffy's taunting words out of his mind. _The only chance you had with me was when I was unconscious. _

The vampire could almost swear she started to respond to him as their tongues tangled and danced, but he knew it must be his imagination. He made a deep growl at the back of his throat as they-he-deepened the kiss even further, drowning in her essence. 

When he felt pressure against his chest it took a while to register with his conscious mind, but finally it dawned on him it was her hand. Slowly he broke the kiss and looked at her with a mixture of wonder and desire. 

Her eyes were now slit shut, a single shaky hand held up to his chest, and she remained frozen there, and it reminded Spike a moment of a baby kitten who had lost it's mother's milk, blind and expecting it back. 

"Buffy? " he asked in a raspy voice, confused. 

Her throat bobbed automatically to swallow, but other than that, she remained very still. 

After another painful pause, he asked, 

"Are you . . . awake? "

He thought he was going mad until a sound actually escaped her throat. It was tiny and lost sounding, with a tone of desperation. 

". . . maybe . . . "

He stared wide-eyed at her, for a moment; just _one_ moment, uncertain as what to do. What that meant. But then he leaned in and kissed her again, and she made a tiny sound and responded needily, taking him in fully for a moment . . . 

They both broke off again at the same time, as if confused by their own actions, and this time Buffy's eyes were open, staring at him. 

But not with that blank look. Oh, no, no. 

"Spike? "

Vastly different from the piteous sounds she was making earlier, her voice was now strong and rang with authority once more. She said it like a question, almost sounding confused. 

"Well, who were you expecting, the little whelp? "

Oh, wait, bad choice response. Back step, back step--

"What the hell are you doing? "

He started to stutter nervously. 

"Um, hang on-I have a reason, see-you were all, and now-it was the last idea I had and--"

"Spike. You got three seconds to make sense before I snap your neck. "

He immediately dropped on one knee and babbled out as much as he could in three second's time. 

"You were all comatosey, witch was tryin' a spell, just blank, everyone tryin' to-they couldn't do it, nobody could, and I had an idea and--"

He stopped and swallowed. 

"-And you're going to stake me now, aren't you? "

The Slayer tilted her head at the vampire at her feet and said in a rather chipper voice, 

"Huh. Spike groveling for his life. Now this, I like. "

He looked a few degrees relieved. 

"Er, does that mean you're not killing me? "

She seemed to consider that a moment, brow crinkled in thought. 

"Nah, I don't think so, " she said airily. 

He looked puzzled at her. 

She licked the bottom of her lip briefly. 

"'Sides, wasn't as horrible as I thought it would be. "

She couldn't help but laugh a little at the shocked expression on his face. 

"Look, if I feel like torturing and killing you later on, by all means. But the truth of the matter is that right now, you're just not important enough for that. We got a war to be fighting. "

She nodded as if confirming what she was saying. 

"We got a sister to save. "

He nodded slowly. 

"'Corse. "

She was already on her way out of the room. 

Cor! She sure bounced back fast! 

"Buffy, wait-"

She turned to give him an annoyed look. 

"What? "

"Ah . . . nevermind, s'nothing, right behind you. " 

She sighed and spun to turn back around and walk out the room. The vampire followed behind like he said he would, allowing himself a tiny smile of satisfaction, muttering to himself. 

"Just realized this must make me prince charmin' after all. "

--------------------------------

E N D ! 


End file.
